


Before the Corps

by MinishMae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Childhood Friends, Dreams and Nightmares, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Flash Forward, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Feelings, Jean's POV, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Friendship, Marco's POV, Nightmares, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinishMae/pseuds/MinishMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they joined the cadets, Jean Kirchstein and Marco Bodt were actually close friends. They had dreams of joining the Military Police well before joining the cadets. They would pretend to be Military Police officers and get on their neighbors nerves. Marco would always apologize, but Jean would just retort with, "That's no way to talk to an MP!" </p><p>Of course, its not long after their friendship begins that Jean becomes tormented with terrible nightmares. And of course Marco tries to tell him everything will be alright, but he's not even sure. After Wall Maria had fallen, he wasn't sure things would ever get better. </p><p>Their friendship goes back ... but when Jean does something stupid, he ends up ruining their friendship, for better or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I say this is an AU in the tags, but really, this is something (I feel) that might have/could have happened before the show/manga started. So here's the first chapter guys! It's a little short, but I hope you guys like it nonetheless! More chapters coming soon!

“Jean boy, don’t run off again! Supper will be ready shortly!” the young boy’s mother called out to him. A short boy with blond hair and darker parts under his hair turned to her. He had a chubby face and brown eyes; he couldn’t have been over ten years old. He also wore a buttoned up grey shirt with collar flaps at the end, followed by brown shorts and brown shoes. He scowled at his mother and his eyes glared at her.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be back later!” the boy called Jean replied. He was about halfway out the door when his mother called to him again. He groaned in anger and because of his impatience, he turned to her and pouted. Jean’s mother walked over and bent down to be at eye level with him and smiled sweetly. She took a napkin and licked it, wiping his face. “You had a smudge on your face, Jean boy…”

Jean pushed his mother away and his face turned red. “Mom! Stop!” he cried. “That’s embarrassing! I’m not a kid anymore!”

“I’m just looking out for you, Jean …” his mother spoke quietly. The boy ignored her and turned away and walked out the door. He closed it shut and it slammed with a thud. His mother sighed and resumed to cleaning the house. Her son was a problem-child without a doubt and he was hard to control sometimes. But that’s what made him a Kirschstein; his stubborness. She hoped that someday he’d make a friend who overlooked those qualities and would love him for who he was. He was a kindhearted person … but only when he chose to be.

Jean walked out into the neighborhood of Trost. Buildings, chapels, and houses lined the streets. Occasionally a dog would bark at a nearby crow fluttering to the ground, but other than that, all was peaceful and quiet in Trost. The people were nice, and everyone relied on each other in many different ways. Traders and shop owners depended on their buyers, and the townsfolk in this neighborhood depended on the sellers. Life was busy in their small town, and that bothered Jean a lot. The streets were usually bustling and busy and he hated bumping into people.

He wondered what it would be like to expand the human territory beyond the walls. He tried to imagine the fields of green grass and the giant trees that grew all around outside, but all he could picture was the jaws of an evil titan. He imagined his mother screaming in horror as he was picked up by a titan and a loud crunch clicked in his head. He shuddered at the thought of that and sighed hoping one day they could expand, but … it wouldn’t be all that bad to not get attacked by titans.

He passed by the gigantic wall and stared up at it in amazement. Who built them? And how did the Titans ever appear? He dug his hands into his pants pockets and continued to look at the colossal wall. He thought maybe he could just sneak outside the wall and see how pretty the world outside looked. But he wasn’t sure if titans lurked right outside the wall … he was scared. He couldn’t do it alone; he could die out there! He grunted and closed his eyes and his head tilted down. It would’ve been cool, but-

Jean was so lost in his thoughts that he bumped into someone. Hard. The impact knocked both of them to their butts and each let out an over-dramatic ‘ow!’. Jean rubbed his lower back and glared at the person who rammed him. Jean had tears in his eyes from their skulls smacking together and he wanted to RAGE at this guy.

The person he bumped into was a kid and he looked a little older than Jean, not by much though. He wore a green long sleeved shirt and grey shorts with black shoes. His face was dotted with freckles, and his hair was a dark brown color and looked all neat and tidy, unlike Jean’s hair which spiked up sometimes. The boy’s brown eyes looked worriedly at Jean and he stood up, reaching out a hand and pulling the shorter boy up.

“I’m so sorry …” he said in a tiny voice. “I shoulda watched where I was goin’.”

“Yeah, well …” Jean ‘tch’d’ and shoved the brown haired kid aside. “now my butt hurts thanks to you!”

“I-I said I was sorry though …” the kid replied, chasing after Jean. “I really didn’t mean it! Y’see, I was looking at the wall and wondering what life is like beyond it, y’know?”

Jean glanced over to the kid next to him, but did so in a way that this boy didn’t see him looking. Him too? I’m not the only one?

“B-but yeah, that doesn’t give me any excuse to not look where I was goin’.” he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a bit. “M-my names Marco by the way …”

“Jean …” Jean replied in a quick response. He didn’t like this kid following him around. His mom always warned him about “stranger danger” and this kid was being real friendly. The only thing was his mom always told him that it only applied to adults. But this kid was being too friendly for his liking.

“Jshaaan?” Marco asked, emphasising his name. He then burst into tiny giggles. “Thats a funny name!”  

“Yeah well your name is funny too!” Jean barked back. The kid called Marco came to a stop, and Jean looked at him angrily, glaring him down. Marco sighed and his hands dropped from his face to his sides. He looked kind of upset which made Jean’s stomach twist into knots. He genuinely looked like he was going to cry and Jean had never made anybody cry before … well, except for his mother once, but that’s a long story.

“I really didn’t mean to hurt you … I’m sorry …” he said as his voice cracked. “Please don’t hate me …”

Jean turned around and faced him. “You don’t even know me.” he said. “Why are you so upset? What if I hate you? It’s no big deal, we probably won’t even be friends anyway.”

“Its just that …” Marco sighed and looked up at Jean. “For some reason, people push me around because they think I’m weak. And whenever I do something people don’t like, they get real angry with me. Even if it’s little, like bumping into you …”

Jean just shrugged. “So? Where are you going with any of this?”

“I just don’t like people hating me …” Marco insisted. “It doesn’t give me a good feeling y’know? Life is way too short for people to hate each other …”

_Wow, talk about deep. This guy is probably, what? Eleven? Why’s he talking like he’s Jesus or something?_ Jean asked himself. He sighed angrily and glared at Marco, which caused the other boy to flinch a bit. He’s really jumpy … jeez.

“Look, I’m not mad at you …” Jean finally said. The biggest, happiest smile appeared on Marco’s face. He looked so relieved. “Much …” Jean finally added. Marco’s smile toned down a little bit, but he still wore a small smile.

“Hey, do you think … maybe we could be friends?” Marco asked. “You do live here in Trost, right?”

“Ehh, yeah, but …” Jean sighed and turned away. “I just don’t want anymore friends right now. I’ve got plenty.”

Marco chased after him and walked alongside him. He sure was persistent. Marco kept asking Jean questions, to which Jean would reply with the laziest comment ever. However, the more he and this kid talked, the more he didn’t want to go home. It was something about Marco that was interesting. The way he talked didn’t seem like the words an eleven year old would say. He didn’t swear, no, but he was just so smart. But still, Jean told himself he wouldn’t become friends with this kid. He had better things to do.

But he was wrong, and within the course of a week, these two had become great friends.

**\---**

Jean still didn’t like how clingy Marco was, but he did enjoy his company. He lied to Marco when he said he had plenty of friends. As a matter of fact, he has never once had a real friend. He knew of a boy named Thomas, and their mothers were friends, but he never really cared for him. And there were of course other children in Trost, they weren’t the only ones, but Jean always secluded himself from people.

One morning, several days after befriending Marco, Jean was finishing up breakfast with his mother. His mother had noticed that he seemed happier than before. He’d often go into a daydream and smile to himself.

“Jean boy, what’re you thinking of, sweetie?” his mother asked as she took a sip of her tea. Jean blinked out of his daydream and looked over at his mom. “Wh-what?” he asked.

“You were smiling to yourself and you seem to be in and out of daydreams as of late.” she said to her son. “Did something good happen?”

Jean nodded and had a big smile on his face. “Uh huh, I made a friend, mom!” he exclaimed. “His name is Marco and he lives on the other side of the city with his mom.”

“Is his last name Bodt by any chance?” his mother asked setting down her teacup.

“Uh, yeah, I think so …” Jean replied. “Why does that matter?”

“Your father and his father work at the interior together.” she explained.

Jean’s whole face lit up. “His dad works at the Military Police too!?”

His mother laughed. “As much as I know.”

Jean’s excited and happy expression subsided and the little one slumped into his chair sighing.

“Mom ..?”

“Hm?”

“Dad’s gonna come home soon, right ..?”

His mother sighed. “Thats the price you pay for joining the military, hon. You need to be away from your family for a long time … And if you join the scouts … you may never see your family again …”

“Cuz’ of the titans, right …?”

“That’s right, Jean … that’s right …”

They remained quiet for the rest of the morning and Jean helped his mother with the dishes. Suddenly there was a knocking at the door.

“Ah, that’s probably Marco!” Jean began to run away from his mother, but she grabbed his arm, pulling him back into a hug.

Jean hugged his mother back and pulled away looking at her.

“I never did tell you … but your father will come back soon. He’ll be back when you turn twelve …” she explained.

Jean let out an overexaggerated ‘aw’. “But that’s like three years from now!”

“And he’ll be able to see you off when you go to the cadets … You’re still wanting to join the Military Police, in place of your father, right?’

“Ahh, yeah … It seems easy enough to get in.”

The door creaked open and the head of a little boy popped in. It was Marco.

“I’m sorry for intruding, but is Jean hom-” Jean appeared from behind his mother and Marco’s face lit up. Jean walked over and grabbed Marco’s hand, pulling him to his mom.

“Mom, this is Marco.” Jean said, introducing her to his new friend.

His mother reached out her hand and shook Marco’s hand. “Its a pleasure to meet you, Marco. So you’re Jean boy’s new friend?”

Jean’s face turned red when his mother called him that. He couldn’t believe she still used that nickname. He looked over and heard Marco laugh at that.

“Yeah, I am! We bumped into each other the other day, Mrs. Kirschstein. And he was a little stubborn at first, but …”

“MARCO!” Jean yelled.

“Ah, yes, that seems just like my little Jean boy~”

“MOM!!”

Everyone laughed and Jean felt his face heating up. He tugged on Marco’s arm and went for the door.

“Ah, well it was nice to meet you, Jean’s mom …”   
“Same to you, dear. You’re welcome here any time you like!”

Jean walked outside and grunted in anger. Marco closed the door behind them and followed him into the streets of Trost. The smaller one huffed and walked away angrily, and Marco chased him.

“Jean, what’s gotten into you?” Marco asked.   
“My mom! She keeps calling me those ridiculous names!”   
“What? You mean ‘Jean boy’?” Marco asked.

Jean covered his ears and spoke loudly. “LALALALALA I’M NOT LISTENING!”

“Well, I think its kinda cute … at least you have a nickname. My mom hardly notices I leave the house, let alone give me a nickname …”

Jean took his hands from his ears and looked sadly at his friend. “I’m sorry Marco …”

“You don’t need’ta be sorry …” he laughed. “I dunno, it just kinda bothers me. Everyone else has great families and my parents barely notice me. My dad left for the MP when I was real little, and my mom is so busy she doesn’t have enough time for me …”

Marco sighed. “I’m not mad at her though … she has her reasons.”

“Y’know, Marco … if y’ever want to just come to my house for the night or a few days, my mom would gladly have you. She always tells me to invite someone over …”

Marco smiled at the smaller boy, “I’d like that …”

Jean gave him a quick smile and then bolted down the sidewalk with Marco following close behind.

They boys spent the rest of the day discussing the Military Police and how shocked both of them were to find out that their fathers knew each other. They spent the whole night talking and they hadn’t noticed the sun beginning to set. Marco walked the younger boy home, and they still couldn’t settle down about the fascinating job of working as an MP.

“Marco, tomorrow we should join the Military Police!” Jean said while adding in his signature cocky smile.

Marco’s eyes widened. “Wh-what?!” he asked surprised. “But we’re little!”

“We’ll just practice! Then in three years we can join the cadets, and within six years, we’ll be safe n’ sound in the interior!”

“Ah … but, if I were to join the MP, I’d wanna work for the royalty. It’s nice to be not-so-near the titans, but … I don’t care for the luxury …”

“You’re real weird, Marco.” Jean laughed. “But thats okay. At least I’ll be in the interior with you! And we’ll live an awesome life not having to worry about titans!”

“Yeah, living to reach an old age would be nice …” Marco sighed. “But how many people have accomplished that nowadays ..?”

“You’re such a downer! We’ll be in the MP! Old age will be what kills us, not in the jaws of a titan! Just think positive!” Jean assured him.

Marco smiled at him. “Yeah, you’re right! We’ll be fine!”

They said their goodbyes and Marco went on his way home, and Jean walked into his house. His mother gave him a scolding for being home after dark, but he didn’t care. He finally had a friend.

**  
  
**


	2. I'm His Guardian Angel ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco meets Thomas and he, Jean, and Thomas all pretend they're in the Military Police for the day. Their fun ends abruptly when they learn titans are roaming right outside of Wall Rose now. And that fact frightens Jean more than anyone ...

**(Marco’s POV)**

I hurried down the stairs as I buttoned my green sweater and nearly slipping on the hardwood floor. I was excited to see Jean again because today we were gonna make-believe we were part of the Military Police! I only found out recently that our dads worked at the MP together, and that made me even more excited to join it when I got older.

_Five more years!_ I keep telling myself. _Five more years until I’m a soldier!_

Of course, who knows what could happen between now and then? Titans could easily break into Trost and take over everything …

“Marco, where do you keep going so early in the morning!?”

_Oh, now she notices …_

I turn and find my mother standing in front of me, hovering over me. I’m tiny compared to her and I gulp staring up at her intimidated. She always made me feel uneasy … I was my dad was here.

“I-I made a new friend, Mom … I was gonna go and hang out with him …”

She sighed and crouched down to my level. She had such a sad expression and I cocked my head, wondering what was wrong. I guess my actions spoke to her, and she replied,

“Marco, honey, you shouldn’t get attatched to people here …”

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. “Wh-why not?”

“Who knows how long we’ll be here …? I just heard that Shiganshina is overrun with titans … and now they’re beginning to flood into Wall Maria …”

I felt sick to my stomach. _Oh god … They’re in Wall Maria … It’s only a matter of time before they get into Wall Rose …_  How long would it be before they came to Trost.

“We’ll be safer here, hon. I promise.” she reached forward and hugged me. And for the first time in a long time … I felt scared. I really didn’t wanna see a titan. Before I could return my mom’s hug, she stood up and walked back to the kitchen.

“I just don’t want you making friends and then becoming heartbroken when titans race in here … Understand?”

“Yes, mom …” I said quietly. I turned for the door and opened it with a creaking noise. I walked outside and felt a cold wind hit me in the face. I guess I was in the right to where a sweater today. I dug my hands into my pockets and walked out into the streets. I actually saw a lot more people here today and they all looked terrified and upset. I felt my mouth curve into a frown … they were probably from Shiganshina or somewhere in Wall Maria. How are we gonna provide for everyone …? But then again, Trost is one of the southern cities, so it won’t be so bad …

I was a few blocks away from Jean’s house when I heard voices that sounded familar in the distance. As soon as I turned this corner, I’d be able to see.

“C’mon, Thomas! We’re gonna play Military Police! You be the Titan!”   
“No, Jean! I don’t wanna! I wanna join the Garrison if I do become a cadet anyways!”   
“Aw, stop being such a baby, Thomas! When Marco gets here, we’re gonna play MP!”  
“Wh-who’s Marco?”

I turned the corner and there they were. I saw Jean and a boy who I assumed was Thomas talking to each other. They both looked over at me and each had different expressions. Jean looked over with a happy expression and a big cocky smile. Thomas just looked at me like I was a nobody, which I am. Jean raced over to me, pulling Thomas along with him. I smiled when Jean came over to me and I also smiled at Thomas, but that’s just the way I am. I’m way too friendly for my own good.

“Marco, Thomas is gonna play Military Police with us!”

Thomas immediately pulled his arm away from Jean. “No I’m not! I told you, I wanna be in the Garrison Regi- regim … ANYWAYS, I’m not playing!” he said.

Jean grunted angrily and looked at me with pleading eyes. What was I suppose to do to get Thomas to change his mind? I’m sweet, not convincing …

“Thomas, you know it’s not real, right?” I asked. I wanted to choose my next words carefully though. “So how come you don’t play with us?”

“I don’t wanna be the titan!” Thomas cried out.

I sighed and brought a hand up to the side of my head and rubbed my temple. I usually didn’t get this agervated, but they were acting so childish.

“Fine.” I replied.

They both looked at me with mixed expressions. Jean looked angry and also gave me a look of ‘come on, man!’ and Thomas looked relieved.

I smiled and looked at them with my eyebrows furrowed at them. “I’ll be the titan!!” I roared. I stood on my tippy-toes and reached my arms out towards them. I started growling and roaring as I charged after them. And just as I expected, Thomas and Jean both ran away screaming and laughing at the same time. My voice was also a mix of growls and laughter as I chased after them.

I had no idea how a titan acted, but I just tried to use my imagination. Twenty foot tall naked monster running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Check. Arms outstretched to grab humans and eat them. Check. Scary growling noises. Check. I think I made a good titan.

Jean climbed up a tree and helped Thomas up after him. They stood at the top on a branch, gasping for air and looking down at me smiling. And there it was again, Jean’s cocky smile staring down at me. I reached out my arms and grabbed hold of the tree trunk, trying to pull myself up onto it. I heard someone’s foot stomp hard against the branch and I heard a big crack. I looked up, wide eyed and saw Jean frowning at me.

“Titans are dumb, Marco! They can’t climb trees!” he yelled down to me.

I grunted in disbelief. How do you know!? I asked myself. But I jumped down off of the tree and stared at them. I then reached my arm out and grabbed the air in front of me, pulled said air to my mouth and bit down, imitating a crunching noise.

Jean and Thomas cocked their heads at me and asked me what I was doing. I smiled back up at them. “I’m twenty feet tall. I just grabbed you and ate you both!”

Jean shook his head fast. “Nuh uh! You can’t do that!”

“Why not?” I asked. “Titans don’t play by the rules, Jean.”

He ‘tch’d’ at me and moved towards the end of the branch before it snapped beneath his feet. I quickly dove underneath him and he landed on my back. I felt it crack and pain went up my spine. I let out an ‘oooh’ and cringed at the pain. He got up and apologized to me, but then we suddenly heard a thud in front of us. We looked ahead and saw Thomas laying on his back and letting out a godawful noise.

I got to my feet and felt my back crack again. Man if Jean didn’t weigh so much, maybe it wouldn’t have been that bad. Wait, what am I talking about? He’s real skinny! Anyways, I ran over to Thomas with Jean at my side. We stared down at him and he kept letting out tiny whimpers and cries.

“Thomas, are you ok?” I asked.   
“Ahh, he’ll be fine!” Jean replied. I nudged him and I gave him a ticked off look. “Not now, Jean. He’s in pain!”

I helped Thomas up and he started crying at the pain. I started rubbing his back and asked if he could stand. Again, I heard Jean give me a ‘tch’ and he began walking away.

“Jean! Come on, dude! Don’t be like this!” I yelled out. I got Thomas to his feet and I asked if he was okay. All he could reply with was, “I wanna go home …”

Jean looked back at us and said, “Fine! Go home then!”

_What’s his problem today??_ I asked myself. Man, he was being a jerk today. Thomas suddenly walked away from us, snivelling and whimpering. Poor kid …

I walked over to Jean and grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him towards me. I showed him a really angry face, and he gave me one in return.

“What’s your problem!?” I asked him.

“I- …” he stopped and fidgeted in his stance. “I dunno … I guess I was just jealous …”

Jealous? Why would he be jealous? I looked at him with a weird look. “Uh .. why?” I asked.

He shrugged and dug his hands into his coat pockets. He … was he biting his lip?

Suddenly, we heard a thunderous boom near the wall. Him and I looked at the wall almost at the same time. And deep in my mind I kept thinking, _Oh no … this is what happened in Shiganshina …_

He grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me towards the giant boom noise. He turned the corner and several others were huddled near the walls. I looked around but saw nothing; nothing on the ground, and nothing on the wall.

Suddenly a woman screamed loudly and fell to her knees and began sobbing. We looked at her and wondered what was wrong. Why was she screaming like that? Nothing seemed wrong here.

“It’s the titans!!” she screamed. “They’re on the other side of the wall now! They’re gonna get in! THEY’RE GONNA GET IN!”

I felt myself glance over at Jean who looked all tense and I don’t blame him. This is a scary situation. We kept hearing the monsters banging against the wall, and loud thuds followed. The woman and several others kept crying out and being overdramatic. Suddenly, someone from the Garrison Regiment swooped in and the crowd split. He glared at every single one of us and at the sobbing woman. This man went over to her and legitimately kicked her. He kicked this poor woman! Who even does that!?  

“Stop your whimpering, you hag!” he yelled. “The wall is 20 feet thick! No Titans will be busting through that anytime soon! Stop your crying!”  

He looked out to the crowd and his gaze fell on me and Jean. We both tensed up.

“Yeah, the Titans have taken over Wall Maria, but so what? Be grateful Wall Rose ain’t gone yet! Now stop your pathetic whimpering and go home, all of you!”

“But what about the Amored Titan!?” someone called out. The man didn’t respond and stood there quietly. Everyone went silent around us …

Everyone started to disperse and he used his 3DMG to get back up on the wall. We saw several adults come over and comfort the woman who that man had kicked. Things were getting way too crazy here. We just stood there and tried to take in the predicament we were in. Titans were right outside our walls. Trost was so far inside the three walls … you’d think we would have been safe. But now …

I felt Jean’s hand brush against mine. With the small patch of skin I felt, his hands were sweaty and he looked tense and ready to cry. I reached my hand over and took his in mine and held it tight. He looked over at me, then down at his hand, and back up at me.

“We’d better get home …” I said quietly. I felt annoyed that we were told to go inside, but I also felt really scared about the titans. I saw Jean wipe his eyes and sniffle. He pulled his hand away from his eyes and the area around them looked red. He nodded and I walked him home.

“Hey, Marco ..?” he asked.

I looked over at him. “Yeah?”

“Do you ... um … wanna stay the night?” he asked.

I couldn’t help but smile at the way he asked that. I repositioned my hand in his and held it more securely. “I’d love to …”

We quickly stopped by my mother’s house to let her know I’d be spending the night at his house. She wasn’t too keen on the idea, but let me anyways. We hurried back to his house and spent the rest of the day indoors. It was pretty boring, but I didn’t care.

His mom was quite happy to have me stay the night. I bet its because it was the first time Jean ever had someone over at his house. She was so nice too and made a big dinner in honor of my spending the night. It was kinda funny to be honest.

However, our fun ended kinda early because she sent us to bed really early. We went into Jean’s room which was right at the top of the staircase. It was a decent sized room, with a bed over by the wall, a desk to the right of a window overlooking Trost, and a bedside table with a candle on it. His room sure was cozy; a lot more cozy than mine.

 

He walked over to his bed and scooted all the way in, pulling down the blankets on the side I was gonna lay at. He patted down the pillow and I walked over and climbed into the bed. It was really cold, which was strange since a candle was sitting right by his bed. His mom came in and walked up to us and blew out the candle. She sat on the bedside and smiled at us.

“Hey, mom …?” Jean asked quietly.

“Yes, Jean boy? What is it?”

“So, um … the Titans are right outside the wall …” he said quietly.

**  
  
**

His mother stayed quiet and I looked at both of them sadly. They both seemed kinda scared and I was too, but …

“Will they get in …?” Jean asked with a voice crack. His mother’s mouth curved into a sad smile. “No … no, of course not Jean.”

“How do you know …?” he asked.

She knelt down and kissed his forehead. “They won’t … trust me, dear.”

She leaned down at me and gave me a kiss on my forehead too. “Goodnight, Marco. Thanks for playing with Jean today.”

I nodded and smiled at her. She blew out the candle and took her leave, closing the door behind her. Jean and I sat there in the darkness, not talking to each other for a little bit. Suddenly he spoke up.

“I’m scared …” he whispered.

“Why?” I asked. “We’re safe …”

He shrugged and turned away from me, pulling the covers up over his face. I sighed and turned away from him, burying my face into the pillow beneath me. I breathed in and sighed taking in Jean’s scent. I didn’t think anything weird of this … his pillow just smelled really good … In a matter of minutes, I was out cold as the scent of his house lulled me to sleep.

\---

I suddenly found myself jerking awake and I heard someone yelling. I was still half asleep and didn’t realize what was going on. My first thought went to Jean, and I ripped the blankets off of him. He was the one yelling in his sleep.

_He’s having a nightmare … I need to get him up somehow._

I brought my arm over and shook him gently. “Jean, wake up!” I said quietly. “You’re having a nightmare!”

He threw me off of him and began kicking me! I fell off the bed and landed on the hardwood floor with a thud. I brought myself to a sitting position and spoke a little loudly this time. “Jean! Snap out of it! Wake up!”

I saw his eyes widen and he sat up immediately. He looked around his room and he was breathing heavily. That must have been some nightmare he was having …

He finally saw me sitting on the ground and his mouth fell open. I saw tears stream down his face … What had he been dreaming…? He crawled across the bed and jumped out, right into my arms and began sobbing. The sudden impact knocked the wind out of me, but a moment later I brought my arms around him and sat there hugging him.

I didn’t feel like asking him about his nightmare because it would just make him feel worse. I felt awful though … I didn’t like seeing my best friend crying like this. His sad cries almost made me tear up, actually. He pulled away from me and I brought my fingers to his eyes, wiping away the salt water.

“Let’s get back to sleep, yeah?” I asked. I took his hand in mine and we both climbed into his bed, situating ourselves. The room was freezing, so getting back into the warm bed felt like paradise. Jean looked over at me and inched a little closer to me, resting his head on my pillow next to my head.

“Marco … thanks …”

“For what ..?” I asked back. I had a feeling of what he was gonna say, but I just wanted to hear that I helped him …

“For being here … Mom says I’m too old to be having nightmares like this … and well, they just scare me so bad sometimes …”

“Was it about the titans ..?” I asked quietly. Now would be as good a time as any I thought. I heard him sigh, but I couldn’t really see his face from underneath the blankets.

“Y-yeah … you, me, and my mom were running from this giant, freaky, and scary titan … she told us to hide, and we were about to, but the titan snatched you and mom up … and …”

I felt him start to shake and I instinctively wrapped my arm around him. I figured it would calm him down a bit, and it did because he stopped shaking. He continued.

“I saw it eat you both … just like that. Then it reached for me, and … I tried everything, I tried yelling for help and kicking at it …”

He must have thought I was the titan when I grabbed onto his shoulder earlier …

“S-sorry I woke you up, Mar-”

“Don’t be sorry!” I exclaimed. “I get it! Nightmares suck, and sometimes you just need a friend to pull you back into reality …”

He nodded and rested his head on the pillow, closed his eyes and sighed.

“Y’know … I don’t feel scared when I’m with you …”

I felt my cheeks get hot. It was a weird feeling, but I shoved that feeling aside like it was nothing. “I’ll always be here, Jean. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.”

I hoped I could keep that promise. I had to keep the titans away from Jean. We’ll join the Military Police together, and it’ll be great …

Soon we both fell asleep in the darkness of night. And I remembered that feeling I had when Jean said he wasn’t scared when he was with me … I could only imagine what it meant. But no … I don’t … I don’t like Jean that way! And he’s a boy, that kinda stuff is … well … it’s not right … And we’re little … Ah, love is confusing. Nah, we’re just friends.

 **  
**_Friends that happen to be very clingy and very friendly. Yup, thats us. And I'm his Guardian Angel ... I gotta watch over him ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol 10 year old Marco is already getting the gay feels.  
> Also when he says 'that kind of stuff isn't right' I'm just putting it through the eyes of a ten year old. Homosexuality seems kinda weird at that age thats why he's questioning it ^^ 
> 
> Just putting that out there in case people get offended easily by that ... 
> 
> Also three more chapters and its done ;-; I know, short story is short, but I think you will all like it!


	3. He's My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jean has a bad nightmare and Marco is there for him. They also decide to go swimming when its like 50 degrees out and Jean ends up getting sick.

**(Jean’s POV)**

_I ran as fast as I could. I was pulling Marco along, and my mother clung to my arm. She dragged us away from the screaming crowds as Titans flooded into Trost. I couldn’t believe it .. how could they get inside Wall Rose ..?_

__

_We finally came to a dead end in an alley way. There was nothing but crates and barrels at the end of this road. I remember looking up teary eyed at my mother and I remember tightening my grip on Marco’s hand. She mumbled, “Oh god” over, and over, and over again. Finally she heard the stomping of a titan coming closer, and she looked over at the barrels. She grabbed mine and Marco’s arms and put us into sitting positions behind the circular storages. I looked up at her as I felt her hand release mine._

__

_“Mom! What’re you do-”_

_“Jean, stay here with Marco. When the coast is clear, make a break for the Wall Rose gate at the back of the city …”_

__

_“Mommy, no …” I burst into tears. And I heard Marco next to me crying as well. She bent down and kissed us both on the foreheads and before we knew it, a titan was right on top of us. We had been spotted. My mother screeched as a Titan picked her up with its thumb and forefinger._

_“MOM!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. I yelled so loudly that my throat began hurting._

_“Mrs. Kirschstein!” Marco yelled out at the same time._

__

_She was kicking and flailing but the titan wasn’t letting go. I didn’t want to leave her, but my legs had second thoughts. I began running away, leaving Marco and my mom behind. I glanced back to make sure my best friend was following me. And sure enough he was, but before he was able to grab hold of my hand, the titan reached down and grabbed him first!_

__

_“MARCO!” I wailed. I stood there in disbelief. My friend pounded his fists against the titan’s hand. Now both my mother and Marco were in his clutches. I closed my eyes and sobbed. I heard their screams die when I heard a crunch. It was all over …_

__

_I suddenly felt giant, hot hands grab my neck. I snapped back into reality and tried smacking the titan away. It recoiled at first, but attacked me again. I was yelling and flailing, trying to get it to let go._

__

I finally opened my eyes. There was a thud, and all I saw was darkness. I looked around frantically and felt around with my hands. I was still in my bed … Oh, thank God …

My breathing was horrible … I kept taking deep inhales and I was sweating badly. Oh my God, it was just a dream. I looked over, and I didn’t see Marco. My stomach did a summersault. Where the Hell was he? I strained my eyes so that I could see a little bit better in the dark, and I finally peered over the edge of the bed, and saw the silhouette of Marco sitting on the ground. The shimmer from the window gleamed off of his brown eyes and I could somewhat see him. I felt my mouth fall open and I lept out of bed and right into his arms.

I felt so stupid. I was crying in front of my best friend. You don’t do that! He probably thinks I’m a baby … Nine year old boys aren’t suppose to cry. I felt hiccups rising up in place of broken sobs and I just clung to him. He brought his hand to my back and rubbed in circular motions it his hand, trying to comfort me. He was here, the titans were gone, we were still at my mom’s house. We were all alive.

I pulled away and sat there hiccupping and sniffling. I wanted so badly to stop, but I couldn’t. Oh man, he’s never gonna wanna spend the night again. He won’t wanna be friends anymore. Who want’s to be friends with a baby-

I then felt a finger touch the bottom of my eye and wipe away the wetness on my face. He looked at me with a sad smile and helped me to my feet.

“Let’s go back to bed, yeah?” he asked me. I nodded and he took my hand letting me climb into the bed first. We situated ourselves in the nice warm bed. That’s the last time I let my mom keep my window open. It gets freezing in here at night!

He wouldn’t look away from me, and I felt really secure around him. I inched a little closer and rested my head on his pillow, right next to his. I closed my eyes and sighed, letting out another little hiccup.

“Marco … thanks …” I whispered.

“For what?” I heard him reply.

I had to think for a moment. What was I thanking him for? Was I thanking him for snapping me out of my nightmare? Why thank him ..?

“For being here … Mom says I’m too old to be having nightmares like this … and well, they just scare me so bad sometimes …” I finally replied.

“Is it about the titans?’

I gulped. How could he tell? Best friend’s intuition, I guess? Yeah, let’s go with that …

“Y-yeah … you, me, and my mom were running from this giant, freaky, and scary titan … she told us to hide, and we were about to, but the titan snatched you and mom up … and …”

I started shaking again thinking of the awful imagery in my head. How it stuffed them both into it’s mouth … and … oh man …

I felt Marco wrap his arm around my backside and pull me a little closer. I jumped when I felt his hand at my back, but I stopped shaking soon after. I tried to continue telling the story to him.

“I saw it eat you both … just like that. Then it reached for me, and … I tried yelling for help and kicking at it …” I sighed and buried my head into his upper belly. “S-sorry I woke you up, Mar-”

“Don’t be sorry! I get it! Nightmares suck, and sometimes you just need a friend to pull you back into reality!” he told me.

I nodded to him. He was right, as usual. I placed my head back on the pillow and nuzzled into it, sighing.

“Y’know, I don’t feel so scared when I’m with you …” I said quietly. Actually, after saying that, I felt the weirdest twinge come from his hand which was still on my back. Did I say something weird ..? Uh, woops …

“I’ll always be here, Jean. I’m not going anywhere anytime soon …” he promised me.

I smiled. I hoped he was able to keep that promise. Soon, we were both asleep and I had a pleasant dream that night. We made it to the MP and 15 year old me was standing next to a 16 year old Marco, tall and proud!

\---

The sun shone in through the window and blinded me for a moment. My eyes flickered open and I yawned loudly. A small breeze fluttered in through the window, blowing my curtains in the wind. I went to sit up, but Marco’s arms and legs were wrapped around me. I don’t blame him, it was cold last night, and sharing body heat becomes important to stay warm. I carefully pried him off of me, climbed over him, and made my way downstairs. I’d let him sleep in, and see if my mom needed anything downstairs.

I was actually half expecting to not see my mom there in the kitchen, but she was. Downstairs was filled with the aroma of warm milk and breakfast cooking. We weren’t able to have the kinds of foods that the inner ring had because of rations and all that, but it still smelled so good.

I walked up to my mother and hugged her tightly. I felt her jump a little and she looked back at me smiling. She ruffled the hair on my head and I felt really happy. She was here. It was just a dream. Oh thank god it was just a dream.

I was beginning to regret all the times I was ever mean to my mom. And the one time I actually made her cry … If titans ever came barging into the city, I’d never be able to forgive myself.

“Where’s your friend, Jean boy?” she asked. She glanced over at the staircase. “Is he still asleep?”

“Yeah, he is.” I pulled away from the hug I gave her and walked up beside her. “Need any help?”

“No, no, I’ve got it.” she replied, washing the dishes that they had used for dinner the night before. “You know, hun, Marco’s a really nice boy. You tell him he’s welcome here whenever he wants!”

I smiled. He really is nice ...  “I will, mom.”

We both heard creaking behind us and saw Marco coming down the stairs. He brought his hand up to his eye and wiped the sleep out of them. With a yawn, he walked over to me and smiled.

“Morning, Jean. Morning Mrs. Kirschstein …” he said quietly.

She replied with a ‘Good morning, Marco!’ and I just nodded. With the ‘good mornings’ out of the way, she had us sit down at the table and gave us some breakfast. We didn’t have much that morning; just some fresh fruit and a few slices of bread with margarine. Although we had better food than the refugees coming in from Wall Maria, there was still a food shortage everywhere.

Marco took a bite out of a pear my mother had given him and sighed. He looked over at both of us. “I can’t remember the last time I actually had breakfast …” he said quietly. “I’ve forgotten how great breakfast food tastes.”

“Marco, alls your eating is bread and fruit …” I said in return. He shook his head. “I know that, Jean. But I’ve only been used to eating soups for lunch and dinner. And its basically the same thing every day for me. So being able to eat fresh fruit is amazing!” He said taking another bite in his pear.

“Boys, why don’t you run off into Wall Rose and go into the forest today? I need some help gathering firewood, and we’re going to be out soon.” My mother told us. And of course I sighed angrily. I mean come on! Who wants to be all gross and sweaty doing chores in a hot forest all day?

“But Moooom,” I whined. “That’ll take ages to get done!”

However, Marco was also quick to reply. “Sure, Mrs. Kirschsetin, we’ll get it done for you!” he said happily. I glared at him after that and he just gave me an innocent smile.

“Good! I need all the help I can get! Also, Marco-” my mom began. Marco looked over at her and I followed his eyes and looked at her too.

“You should ask your mother if you two can come with Jean boy and I. We’re going on a short trip to Shinae to see his father.”

We both exploded with happiness. I exploded because it’s been three years since I’ve seen my dad, and Marco because she was offering him and his mother to go.

Marco’s happy face immediately fell into a frown. “Ah … I mean, I’d love to go … but my mother is really strict … I’m sure she won’t let me go …”

My mother struck a thoughtful pose and smiled down at Marco. She lifted a hand and ruffled his hair. “Well, then we’ll have to convince her otherwise, right?” she said. Marco nodded vigorously, “Yes ma’am!”

“Now run off you two and fetch some firewood. If you head out the back gate into Wall Rose, there’s a forest nearby. You should be able to find what you need in there.”

We both finished up our share of milk we had gotten with breakfast. But in my opinion … the milk always tasted sour and gross. It was always the people in Wall Sina that got the good stuff. We got squat. Marco and I kicked on our shoes, waved goodbye to my mother and headed out. It was a cold morning, but it was pretty early yet. And for it to be late summer, cold mornings were expected … I guess.

We walked down the cobblestone paths that lead to the back of Trost and hopefully, we’d be able to get out of here, get the firewood and get back in as quick as possible. It’s not that I’m scared, I just want to get this boring job over with. Speaking of being scared …

I found myself glancing over at Marco. His back was arched a bit and he had his hands dug into his pockets, searching for warmth. His face was flushed because of the unusually cold weather. I gulped and summoned my courage for what I was about to say.

“Hey. Marco …” I said quietly.

He looked over at me with a curious smile. “Yeah? What is it, Jean?”

I didn’t know how to word it, but it finally came out. “Thanks for, um, y’know … everything last night. I really needed it.”

Yeah, that’s the way. I thought to myself. That didn’t sound creepy at all.

It took a while before I got a response from him, but when I glanced over, he smiled big at me. “No problem, that’s what friends are for, right?’

“Yeah … I guess.” I replied with a shrug. “Not that I would know or anything …”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Marco asked with a little cock of his head. I looked away but he tried peering at me. “Jean?”

Luckily, I was saved from humiliation because right in front of us was the gate leading into inner Wall Rose. I sighed in relief, almost quietly so Marco didn’t hear me. I put my hand to his back and pointed ahead. “Look! There’s the gate. Let’s get this over with.”

With that, we rushed over to the gate and we were met by a Garrison guard. Thankfully, he wasn’t the one from yesterday, the one who was a complete asshole to that older woman. He put his hands behind his back and looked down at us in wonder.

“Where are you headed, boys?” he asked in a stern voice.

Marco was the first to reply to him. I just kept quiet. “Sir, we were given orders by my friend’s mother to fetch firewood. We don’t want to upset her, so please let us through.”

The guard still looked at us without saying a word. “You do know that Titans are roaming outside of Wall Rose … it’s not as safe as it once was …”

I felt Marco glance at me. I couldn’t help but look over to meet his glare. We both looked at each other with worried glances before looking back up at the guard.

“We understand that sir … and we promise if titans do bust in, we’ll come running back. Promise.” Marco told him. I nodded, agreeing with my friend. The guard sighed and stood to the side, letting us pass.

“Be careful out there, kids. Alright?” he said quietly. We both nodded and smiled at him, showing our appreciation for letting us by. We walked through the gate and outside we saw a small winding path leading over a bridge, which covered a fast moving river and headed straight towards a forest. Marco pointed over to it and smiled.

“There’s the forest your mom told us about!” he said cheerfully. He began to run towards it and looked back at me with the most energetic look. “Come on, Jean! I’ll race ya!”

“Yeah, and I’ll beat you!” I ran to catch up with him, but he was way too fast for me. I ended up out of breath by the time I reached the forest, but he was still standing there proud. Then I realized he stole my smile. MY cocky smile! Thats MY thing!

“You can’t do that …” I said, laughing.

“Can’t do what …?” he looked at me innocently. “What’d I do ..?”

“Oh shut up,” I laughed. “You know what you did.”

Marco laughed and began to walk into the forest. I followed after him into the almost dark forest. Due to the race we just had we were both sweating and getting hot, so we both took off our coats. I threw mine over my shoulder, but Marco folded his neatly before tucking it underneath his arm.

We’re both so different and yet we’re best friends. I’m a jerk to people, and he’s very kind. I’m … I’m a crybaby … and he’s such a brave person. We’re not alike at all. Yet we became best friends. It’s weird how stuff like that works out.

He walked over to a pile of splinters and picked up as many sticks he could.

“Oh no, mom doesn’t want those kinds of sticks. They’re too thin.” I said to him. He looked back at me and mumbled an ‘oh’. He dropped them back on the ground and blushed. “Well, that’s embarrassing.” he said quietly, rubbing the back of his head.

“But its just me, Marco. And how is that even embarrassing?” I asked. He shrugged and I took hold of his hand and we walked further into the forest. “The sticks I usually gather are further ahead …”

We finally reached the place where I usually found good firewood. Marco brought his hand up to his forehead and wiped away sweat. He sighed, “If I knew looking for firewood would make me this hot, I would’ve gone against your mom …”

 

“Told you …” I replied, with the same kind of attitude. “But look, here’s the place.”

We had found a part of the forest that had a slow moving stream going through it. And there were broken branches and sticks laying everywhere. Marco’s mouth widened and I gave him a ‘really?’ kind of look.

“Why do you look so excited? It’s just a bunch of sticks. Are you that happy to find the-”

“I’m happy because of the stream! I’m dying in this heat!”

And with that, he stripped off his shoes and jumped in fully clothed. When I felt the cold water hit my bare arms, I yelped out because of the coldness of it. Marco sat in the water making an ‘ow that hurt’ kind of face.

“This stream isn’t very deep …” he said quietly, trying to force a laugh. I could see he was in pain. “Are you okay?” I asked. He nodded and motioned for me to join him. I shook my head no.

“Come on! It’s not really that cold! You get used to it after a wh-”

“I don’t know how to swim …” I said very quietly. He actually didn’t hear me.

He stood up, water dripping from his skin and clothes. “Come again?”

I sighed and replied a little louder. “I don’t know how to swim …”

He looked sad for a minute, but then walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

“Take off your shoes.”

“Wh-what ..?” I asked almost too quickly.

“Just do it! I’ll teach you how to swim.”

I was reluctant. But he’s my best friend, I gotta trust him. I kicked my boots off and began to wade into the water. I felt the cold water between my toes and I cringed at the frigid cold. He laughed at my face and all I could think to do was push him backwards. He fell back and splashed in the water. He looked up at me and gave me a ‘how could you do that …?’ kind of look. I felt really bad.

“I.. uh … I didn’t mean … Um … sorry …” I went to step out of the stream, but he pulled my arm back and I fell into the stream as well. Nothing stopped us from having a water battle. From splashing waves at each other, to wrestling each other and holding each other under the water for a few seconds. And to be honest, the water wasn’t deep at all, so I didn’t need to worry about drowning.

We didn’t notice, but we spent at least a few hours in that stream just being assholes to each other. We were each very determined to win this war! Suddenly Marco looked up at the sky and noticed what time it was. The sun was already past the center of the sky.

“Holy crap, Jean! We’ve been out here a long time!” he said urgently. He crawled out of the stream and began drying his feet off. “We gotta get that firewood to your mom, and then I gotta head home …”

“Aw, but I was having fun …” I admitted. “I really don’t want to get this firewood.”

“Yeah, but just think … your mom already loves me. If I do this, then it’s definite!”

I cocked my head at him as I pulled myself out of the stream. “What’s definite?”

“Being able to go to Shinae with you!” he said happily. I also smiled really happily.

With that being said, we collected all of the firewood we could collect and headed back home. On our way back to my house, I started feeling groggy and sleepy. And I felt very lightheaded. Marco looked over at me and wondered what was wrong.

“Ahh … nothing … I just feel like crap …” I replied. I sniffed as my nose started running. I knew going in that river was a bad idea.  

“Hey, can I ask you something, Jean?” Marco asked. I looked over at him and nodded. “Of course you can.”

“What were you talking about earlier?” he asked. And when he said that, my heart dropped into my stomach.

“Oh … um … about the friends thing?” I asked. And he nodded.

“Oh. Well …” I sighed and gave up. “You’re actually the only friend I’ve ever had …”

“Oh …” Marco replied. “But, what about Thomas ..? Isn’t he your friend?”

I shook my head. “Nah … he doesn’t really like me. I understand why … I’m a dick to everyone …”

Marco shook his head. “Nuh uh! You’re really nice!”

“Thanks … but I’m really not …”

“Jean …”

We finally made it back to my house. And before Marco could finished, or before I could reply, my mom opened the door and saw us. “Oh, hi boys!” she exclaimed. She welcomed us inside, and we dumped our share of firewood into the keep-safe box we used to hold it all in.

I let out a coughing fit and sighed angrily. My mother came over to me and put her head on my forehead. “Jean boy, are you sick?”

“Mooom stop …”I said.

“You are … what on earth did you two do to get him so sick?” she asked us.

We both looked at each other and Marco smiled up at her. “We um ... we kind of found a river out in the forest and went for a swim …”

“Oh, you two should be smarter than that!” she said scolding us.

“We know … we’re sorry, Mrs. Kirchstein …”

“Sorry mom …” I added.

“Ahh, it can’t be helped I suppose.” she went over to the counter and grabbed some money she had stashed away. “Marco, honey, come with me. I’ll bring you home. I need to get Jean some medicine anyways.”

“I wanna come with you-” I suddenly let out a huge sneeze. “Ahh …” I sniffed up the snot and sighed. “Ah, nevermind …”

Marco slipped on his damp boots and put his coat over himself. He waved at me and smiled sadly. “Get better, Jean …”

“Thanks …”

“I’ll only be a little bit, Jean …” my mom said, closing the door behind them. I climbed up onto the couch in our dining room and parted the curtains to see them walking away down the road. I sighed … I kind of wished I could’ve gone with them.

I ended up falling asleep on the couch, and surprisingly found a pleasant night of sleep. No nightmares, no nothing. However, I do remember mom waking me up later in the day and giving me some disgusting medicine, but thats about it.

**  
That night I could only think about the trip to Shinae, and hoping Marco would be able to make it. Little did I know, our friendship would be ending after the trip …**


	4. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to Shinae is finally here at last! But with a new town to explore comes great curiosity. Jean makes Marco sneak outside, beyond the walls with him. Things can only get worse from there on out ... 
> 
> *Flashforwards are in this chapter*

The trip to Shinae finally arrived, and Marco was able to get the ‘OK’ from his mother to go with Jean. The kids had been looking forward to it for weeks, and the time came when they would take the long boat ride to Shinae. Marco and Jean’s mothers were below deck talking about this and that with other people who were also headed for the slightly bigger city than Trost. And Jean and Marco sat on the bow of the boat, looking out to see Wall Sina in the far distance.

“Why are we headed for Wall Sina?” Jean asked.

“My guess is that we’ll take this boat there, get off, and then take another boat to Shinae.” Marco replied.

“Hopefully it doesn’t take too long! I’m excited to get there already!” Jean replied excitedly.

“I am too.” Marco replied. He walked over to the edge of the boat and rested his forearms on the wooden railing. “I’m really happy my mom let me come.”

“Me too. I would’ve hated going alone. But I’m glad you’re here.”

Jean mimicked Marco’s pose and rested his arms on the railing too.

“Hey! Maybe you’ll be able to meet my dad! I think you’d like him Marco, he’s really nice.”

“What’s he doing in Shinae though?” Marco asked, slightly cocking his head. “I thought all Military Policeman work in the inner wall.”

“They usually do.” Jean replied. “But mom said most of the Military Police are in Shinae collecting taxes.”

Marco nodded. “I can’t wait to meet him.” He looked down and sighed sadly. “You’re so lucky to have a father. I never knew mine.”

“R-really?” Jean looked over astonished. Marco never had a dad?

Marco shook his head. “And every time I asked my mom about him, she’d get upset and wouldn’t tell me.”

“Oh …” Jean sighed. “I’m sorry …”

“No, no! Don’t be sorry!” his friend said, waving his arms frantically. “It’s not a big deal! Promise!”

“But, I feel bad …”

All of a sudden they heard the floorboards of the boat creaking behind them. They saw their mothers walking up to them, holding satchels full of stuff over their shoulders. Jean’s mother smiled at the two, though Marco’s mom kept a neutral look- You couldn’t really read into her expression.

“Hurry and get your things boys, we’ll be pulling into a nearby dock. From there, we’ll walk to Shinae.” Jean’s mother told them.

Jean grunted and Marco nodded happily; both racing off below deck to grab their things.

“Guess I was wrong about taking another boat.” Marco said, heading to the cargo hold.

“Wish we coulda …” Jean replied angrily. “Probably would’ve been a lot faster.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll get to Shinae fast enough.” Marco said, throwing his bag over his own shoulder.

Jean nodded, grabbed his things, and headed out with his friend.

And just as Marco had predicted, they were there before they knew it. There was a small house that these four would call home for the few days they were here. Jean’s mother went out to find her husband in the rather large town. Marco’s mother stayed at the house with the boys.

Eventually, it got late. And the boys had fallen asleep on the bench in the kitchen. Marco had a blanket draped over him and his legs kicked up over the arm rest. Jean had no blanket, but didn’t seem bothered by the cold. Occasionally, he’d sniffle. He still a little trace of his cold, and his nose was still runny.They were both out of it.

Marco’s mother looked over to the door when she heard it creak open. With her was Jean’s father. He wore the uniform that all members of the military had to wear, and he had brown hair, just like his son and wife. The duo looked very happy, and Marco’s mother seemed happy for them as well, but inside felt a little melancholic. She missed her husband, but never told her only son about him. She walked over to the duo and smiled.

“Mr. Kirschstein, I presume?” she asked.

“That’s me. I hear you’re the mother of my son’s best friend?”

“That’s me.” she mimicked. “You know, our boys really are similar.”

Jean’s mother joined in the conversation. “What do you mean by that?”

“They only have each other. Marco’s a nice boy, but he doesn’t have that many friends.”

“Our little Jean boy doesn’t have many friends either …” Jean’s mother replied. “As a matter of fact, I think Marco is his only friend.”

“Perhaps that’s for the best though.” Jean’s father intervened. “They’ve talked about joining the military, no?”

Both women nodded. “The Military Police I believe.” Marco’s mother told him.

“They’re following in your shoes, dear. Jean looks up to you. He wants to be just like his father. And Marco is his best friend- he’ll follow him anywhere.”

“As long as they don’t join the scouts, I’m perfectly fine with whatever they do.”

The trio decided it was best to head to bed. Ms. Bodt headed to the extra room, while Mrs. Kirschstein headed for the room she’d be sharing with her husband. Mr. Kirschstein walked over to where his son and Marco were laying and smiled. His son had grown in the two years he hadn’t seen him. Soon, before he knew it, Jean and his friend would be joining the cadets together. They would make fine Military Policeman.

He placed a kiss on his son’s forehead and ruffled Marco’s hair a bit. He told them both goodnight, and walked off. He had to leave early in the morning, but at dinner, Jean could tell him everything that’s happened in the two years they hadn’t seen each other.

\---

Jean and Marco woke up around the same time; both smelling something delicious being made. Luckily for Jean, his runny nose was starting to go away, and he could smell the delicious, hot breakfast their mothers were making.

The boys got up and stretched and walked over to the kitchen table.Jean’s mother presented them both with fresh milk and hot bread and margarine. Jean looked around and then at his mother.

“Where’s dad? Isn’t he suppose to be here?”

“Your father was here late last night. He had to leave early this morning, but he’ll be back for dinner. I think he had to guard the walls today.”

Jean slumped in his chair and sighed angrily. Marco looked over at their mothers. “But why would he work on the walls? He’s not with the Garrison Regiment …”

Jean’s mother shrugged. “Apparently several Military Policemen were assigned to help the Garrison Regiment take down titans outside of the wall. I guess there was a big buildup of them over night and they need to get rid of them.”

That made Jean shift in his chair even more and look worriedly out of the window. Marco noticed that and at the same time felt the same way Jean did.

Jean looked over at his mother. “Hey can Marco and I go outside and play after breakfast?”

“Just don’t go far. Your father will be back later and he has so much he has to ask you.”

Both boys nodded and finished their breakfast before slipping outside and walking down the roads of Shinae. It was a chilly morning and the boys could see their breath in the cold air.

“Y’know, I thought the Military Police made it so we were safe in the interior. Guess not …” Jean said to Marco. The freckled boy looked over at him, biting his lip.

“Well, Jean, to be honest … I want to work for the king, and if that means joining the scouts or working for the Garrison Regiment some days, I’m all for it.”

“You can’t possibly be ser-”

Suddenly both boys were at the wall that led out to land between Wall Maria and Wall Rose. It was huge, just like the wall back in their town. Jean glanced up and so did Marco, looking at the blue skies over the wall.

“Have you ever wondered what it’s like outside of these walls? Ever imagine the fresh air and the wind blowing against us?” Jean asked. “I’m sick of these towns. I wanna see what its like to be free- for just two seconds even!”

“That’s pretty big talk for a nine year old … but I feel the same.” Marco nodded.

“So let’s do it!”

“D-do what?” Marco asked a little nervously.

“Let’s go outside the wall and check it out!”

“Are you out of your mind, Jean!? How will we even get out there? And remember titans!? They still exist!”

“We won’t be out there long enough for a titan to get us! It’ll be quick!”

“But there’s another problem. The gate to the outside is shut. How do we get out there?”

Jean looked over at the canal that split Shinae in half. He ran over to the waterway with Marco following him. He looked up into the tunnel that went through the wall and out into the outside world.

“See?” Marco said, pointing into the tunnel. “There’s barricades in there too. No one can get in or out without them being lifted.”

“No, look.” Jean replied. He pointed to a space between the wall and the barricade that blocked the waterway. “We can fit through there. Come on.”

He went to grab Marco’s hand to pull him along, but Marco pulled away and looked nervously at Jean and the wall; glancing back and forth.

“Come on, Marco …” Jean said quietly. “We won’t be out there long enough to get hurt. I promise! Just trust me on this …”

Marco stuttered a moment and then nodded to Jean. “Al … alright …”

The two walked towards the space and slid through.

“It’s kinda cramped in here …” Marco complained.

“We’ll be okay. I can already see the light.”

Jean peered outside into the world they never knew. He pushed his way out of the safety of the shadows and a wide smile crossed his face.

“Wooooww …” Jean exclaimed. He spun around and looked into the distance to see giant trees, abandoned houses, hills and plains, lakes and rivers, tall fluttering grass in the wind. It was just like he imagined- beautiful.

Marco managed to push his way out into the world as well. His nervous frown slowly slipped into an excited smile. He joined his best friend and they looked at the scenery together. It was absolutely astonishing.

“See, Marco?” Jean said. “Look what we’ve been missing out on.”

Marco’s eyes seemed to glimmer with the beauty this world gave off. His smile stretched from ear to ear, like Jean’s.

“It is really pretty …” Marco replied.

Marco was so caught up in the beautiful scenery before them that he almost forgot they were in titan territory now.

“Dude, Jean, we need to get back inside. Now!” he said frantically.

“Would you calm down?” Jean shot back. “We’re fine!”

“Jeeeeaaan, pleeease …” Marco begged, grabbing hold of his arm sleeve and tugging him towards the wall.

“Just a minute, I wanna get a closer look.” Jean pulled away and walked away farther from the wall. “You know … I wondered why there aren’t any titans out here. Mom said there was a big buildup of them. Perhaps my dad and the others wiped them out!”

“I’m sure they did, but that doesn’t make it any safer out here!” Marco exclaimed.

“Would you stop worrying?!” Jean called out as he began to turn around. “We’re fi-”

And at that exact moment, the ground began to thud. Jean and Marco looked in the direction of the canal and saw a small titan, maybe the size of two grown humans running towards them.

“JEAN, CAN WE PLEASE GO BACK NOW!?” Marco cried.

“He can’t get over the water. Don’t worry so mu-”

The titan leapt over the canal and ran right for them. Both boys let out a scream and bolted for the safety of the barricades. Marco had started making a mad dash for it and made it there safe and sound. He looked out to see Jean running for it as well. He was so close. Marco reached out his hand to pull Jean into safety, but just as their fingers brushed, the titan kicked Jean and sent him flying.

The kick seemed weak and abnormal. Perhaps the titan itself was an abnormal. Jean was kicked maybe seven feet in the air before colliding with the ground. The titan ran off and Marco made a mad dash to save his friend.

“JEAN!!” he cried out.

He finally made it to Jean who was out cold. Blood poured from his nose, and on his forehead was a crack-like cut, oozing blood. His eyes were shut and droplets of blood poured from his mouth. His knee down was twisted in some sort of weird way. It looked broken …

He picked up his friend and attempted to ‘piggy back ride’ him back to the barricades. Jean was ridiculously heavy, and him being unconscious made the dead weight even heavier on Marco’s back.They made it to the canal when Marco misplaced his footing and they fell onto the banks of the river. Covered in mud and soaking wet, Marco tried to regain himself and found Jean next to him. Marco had cuts and bruises from falling, but that was the least of his worries. Bleeding and covered in mud next to him was Jean and he looked terrible.

Marco crawled over to his best friend and flipped him over so he was laying on his back. He blinked back tears and rested his ear on Jean’s belly. He couldn’t hear anything- not even his stomach growling or anything. No heartbeat. Nothing.

“Jean, oh no …” Marco pulled away, shaking.

Marco felt tears streaming down his cheeks now. He began to cry lowly and begged for Jean to be ok and come back. He knew this was a bad idea. If only he could have prevented this from happening. He hadn’t a clue how to get Jean to come back, and he felt as if it was already too late to do anything for him. In a fit of anger and sadness, he dug his hands into the murky and muddy clay below him and just started crying.

Marco brought his arms and hands to rest on Jean’s belly and sobbed. Sobs and hiccups came from the boy and he wouldn’t stop. If a titan heard him, so be it. His best friend was gone, and there was nothing more he could do. Nothing more he wanted to do.

Minutes passed and Marco’s loud hiccups subsided to tiny whimpers. He finally accepted what had happened in just a short amount of time. He wanted to go back inside the walls and just tell his parents what happened … but he couldn’t bring himself to leave Jean.

 

Suddenly Marco felt Jean’s belly rise up and down. He thought it was just his imagination playing tricks on him and cried even harder. Jean managed to breathe through his mouth now and made a gurgling noise.

“Mar … co …” Jean said, gurgling on his blood. Marco pulled away and stared wide eyed at his friend, letting out a gasp. “It was hard to breathe … with you on top of me …”

Marco reached out and touched Jean’s face, but the other boy just looked up at him confused and in a lot of pain.

“What … happened ..?” he asked.

“A titan came our way and kicked you …” Marco said, wiping his eyes. He felt his stomach twisting into a knot. He was so glad Jean was alright. It was then that his hiccups started to go away.

Jean lifted his head a little and looked at his body. He was all bloody and muddy, and what caught his attention the most was his leg.

“M-my leg really hurts …” Jean said.

Marco looked to his leg and saw it twisted again. It looked swollen and worse than before. Marco rolled up Jean’s pant leg and stared in disgust at his leg. No bones were popping out of place from the looks of it, but it did look like it was dislocated.

“Jean, I think it’s broken or dislocated …” Marco said touching the bloody spot on his leg. Jean flinched and arched his back, growling at the pain.

“Don’t touch it!!” he yelled.

“Look, it’s not gonna get better unless I snap it back into place!” Marco argued back.

Jean looked at him wide eyed.

“Do you trust me?” Marco asked, glaring into his friends eyes.

“I … I trust you …” Jean replied after a little wait.

 

Marco placed both his hands on his friend’s leg. “I … I’ve kinda never done this before …”

Jean sighed angrily. “Just try it … or not, I don’t ca-”

Marco snapped Jean’s leg back into place and with a loud crack, it was done. Jean let out a loud yell and grabbed his leg and began to cry. Marco held Jean in his arms and tried to get him to calm down.

“Jean, you really need to be quiet right now …” Marco said in a whisper. But Jean didn’t listen. He just kept rocking back and forth, holding his leg, trying to get the pain to stop.

If I don’t stop him from being so loud a titan will surely hear us! he thought to himself. And then without thinking of any other possible way to shut him up, he brought his lips to Jean’s and kissed him quickly. Jean stopped crying, and only whimpers were left. Marco could taste the blood on his lips, and then pulled away from him and the hug.

“That got you to be quiet …” he exclaimed. Marco’s whole face was turning red now. And Jean’s did the same. Although still in a lot of pain, and crying a little less now, Jean wondered why that calmed him down.

“Why … why did you do that ..?” Jean asked.

“You wouldn’t be quiet! What was I suppose to do!” Marco quietly yelled back; his face turning even redder.

“Well yeah, but … kissing me, Marco?!” he asked, gulping. He seemed a little upset about it. “That’s … isn’t that kinda gay?”

“It is gay, Jean.” Marco said turning away turning insanely red. “But I had to get you to be quiet …”

Silence broke out between the two, and the only thing that could be heard was the flowing water in front of them and the occasional hiccups that came from Jean.

“Do you … like me?” Jean asked.

Marco glanced at him and bit his lip. “Of course I like you!” he replied, acting like it was asked a different way.

“No, I mean do you like me ..?”

“I-I don’t know …” Marco replied. He turned to his best friend, showing a melancholic expression. “Kinda?”

Jean came to a sitting position and flinched at the pain in his leg again.

“I think … I think I kind of like you too …” Jean replied. Marco looked over at him and blushed even more.

“Let’s um …” Marco sighed and stood up. “Let’s try to get out of here before any dangerous titans show up …”

Jean tried standing, but his bad leg nearly gave out. Marco helped him up and he helped him over to the river bank's edge. Marco jumped to peer out into the dangerous world. No titans were in sight. They had to make a break for it now!

“You go up first then pull me up.” Marco explained to him. Jean nodded and with a boost, Marco got him up out of the river bank. Jean lay on his stomach and reached his arm down to grab Marco. Marco grabbed hold of his arm with both hands and Jean pulled him up onto dry land. They were both covered in mud and clay and were soaking wet. How could they explain this to their parents?

“Alright, there’s the opening.” Marco pointed to the barricades. “Lets go.”

Jean tried following Marco, but collapsed. The pain in his leg was just too unbearable. Marco came back to him and helped him up, putting his arm over his shoulder and physically carrying him to the entrance.

 

The ground suddenly began shaking again. A titan was coming back and both Marco and Jean’s stomachs twisted into knots with fear.

“Marco … it’s coming back …”

“We’ll be fine!” Marco assured him. “Look we’re almost there!”

Jean glanced back and saw the same abnormal that they dealt with before coming back to them. It was getting ready for it’s unnatural kick.

“We’ll be okay, Jean. We’ll get to the Military Police and we’ll be ok.”

Jean smiled and nodded.

The titan rammed into both kids, kicking them into the air. Jean landed into the grass with a thud and Marco landed several feet away, both a bloody mess. They were both unconscious and the titan zeroed in on them, most likely ready to eat them.

Suddenly, the titan fell with a thud to the ground. The sound of maneuver gear pierced the air, and several of the Garrison’s members dropped in to kill the titan and save the youngsters. One of which was Jean’s father. While the other members fended off nearby titans coming in, Mr. Kirschstein grabbed the boys and brought them up to the top of the wall.

Other Garrison and Military Police members joined Mr. Kirschstein on the top.

“You know sir, their wounds don’t look too bad.” one said to Jean’s father. He looked over, tears wetting his face. “I mean they do, but it may not be too late.”

“If I remember correctly, there’s a doctor all the way from Wall Maria. He’s in the city right now. From what I hear, he’s good. Really good. You should find him and get those boys some help.”

Jean’s father nodded, scooped up the kids and went off to find his wife, Marco’s mother, and the doctor the other man was talking about.

\---

Marco’s mother sat in the chair of their makeshift home and sobbed. Jean’s mother and father looked over the boys examining their wounds. And then there was the famous Doctor Jaeger. Apparently he left the town of Shiganshina the morning after the titans broke in. He’s been looking for his son and adoptive daughter since.

He examined the broken children before him. He had sustained their breathing, but they had sustained terrible injuries. The doctor turned to the worried parents and the single mother and spoke up.

“Both boys have sustained terrible injuries. Jean’s leg is shattered, and Marco’s collar bone is broken. I’ve done what I can, and now they just need to rest.”

Sighs of relief filled the room, but Marco’s mother remained ever silent. Jean’s father sighed. “If only I had dropped in quicker or knew about them being outside the wall. I could have saved them.”

“There’s also another thing.” Doctor Jaeger explained. “Both boys have a bad concussion. They’ll most likely forget anything that happened over the course of a few months when they wake up …”

“So … they won’t ever remember being friends … or this trip?” Jean’s mother asked.

“I’m afraid not, Mrs. Kirschstein.”

“Well that’s good then!” a voice called out.

Everyone turned to Ms. Bodt who had walked over to where the boys lay and picked up her injured son carefully. Doctor Jaeger didn’t say anything or attempt to stop the mother and the couple that was Jean’s parents glared at her.

“What do you mean ‘good’?! They were best friends!” Mrs. Kirschstein exclaimed.

“It was your boy’s idea to go outside, I bet! Marco wouldn’t be stupid enough to go outside of the walls!” she cried. “I don’t want my son anywhere near that troublemaker of yours! It’s only a matter of time until Marco gets himself killed being around him!”

“Ms. Bodt, now hold on a moment.” Mr. Kirschstein called out.

With that she turned away and before stomping out the door. “And it’s a good thing they have amnesia. We only moved to Trost a few months ago … he won’t remember a thing about Trost or Jean.” She left the house and everyone was completely silent.

Snow  began to fall as Marco’s mother carried her son across the barren streets of Shinae. She wasn’t going to let anything bad happen to her son; even if it meant seperating him from his best and only friend.

\---

“Mom ..?” Marco opened his eyes and he felt a fire flickering in a fireplace near him. He went to sit up and felt excruciating pain in his neck. She walked over and made him relax again. “What’s going on ..?” he asked.

“You just had an accident while playing and got seriously hurt. You’re fine now, hun.”

“Where are we now …?” Marco asked.

“Remember, Marco dear? We were moving. We’re now in Shinae. Our new home.”

“Shinae …” Marco parroted back. “I thought we were moving to Trost …” he said, lifting up his arm and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Nope, this is our new home, Marco.” she bent down and gave her son a kiss. “Get some sleep now. You need to rest up …”

Marco nodded and turned away from his mother, trying to fall asleep. He closed his eyes and remembered the strangest and scariest dream. He remembered carrying a brown haired boy back into Wall Rose when a titan came and nearly killed them.

But it was just like his mom said; he was playing and ended up getting hurt badly.

Meanwhile, on a boat back to Trost, Mrs. Kirschstein sat next to her semi conscious son. He was wrapped in a blanket and his leg outstretched before him.

“So we went on a trip to Shinae and I got hurt ..?” he asked.

“That’s right, Jean.” she replied sadly. “And your dad was happy to see you. But sadly because of your concussion, you won’t remember seeing him.”

“But he’ll be home to see me off when I join the cadets, right?”

“Of course, Jean. Of course.”

Jean relaxed his head on the wall of the lower deck. He sighed and looked at his bloody leg and felt bandages wrapped tightly around his head.and leg.

“How much longer until we get home ..?” he asked.

“Not very long Jean. We’ll be home soon …”

With that Jean turned away and closed his eyes to fall asleep. He couldn’t help but feel something wasn’t right. How did he get this badly injured? Why was his leg crushed? He shrugged those feelings away and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 

**… Three years later ...**

“Jean Kirschstein, from Trost, sir!” Jean said with a salute.

“Kirschstein, what’re you here for!?” Shardis yelled.

“To join the Military Police, sir, the best of the best!”

“The Military Police, eh?”

Shardis slammed his head into Jean’s making the boy fall and cringe.

“Get on your feet, Kirschstein! If that’s too tough for you, than training’s going to be hell of a lot worse for you!!”

Shardis walked next to Kirschstein and talked to a black haired boy. Jean regained himself and looked over at the two.

“And what about you, you smiling idiot!?”

“Marco Bodt, from Shinae! I plan on giving my body and service to the king, sir!”

Jean crossed his arms and cocked his head.

_Marco Bodt … Why does that sound familiar ..? I thought I heard that name before._

He smiled and made eye contact with the boy. Marco simply nodded with a smile to him.

“Looks like we’ll be heading off to the MP together, huh?” he asked.

Jean nodded. “Looks like it.”

Perhaps this Marco character would be a good friend in time.

* * *

 

**...Two years later …**

Jean stood there with his hands shaking. He looked at the body of his best friend Marco. His corpse was torn in half; the right half of his face and upper body- completely gone.

Marco was dead; most likely killed by a titan. But what kind of titan eats only half of a person? After a woman came by asking for a name, as soon as she left, Jean was on his knees sobbing  before his best friend’s dead body.

At first it was out of shock and sadness. But a few seconds later he began remembering the time he met him in Trost when they were little kids. He remembered playing ‘titans’ with him and Thomas … who had died earlier that day.

And above all he remembered their adventure outside of the walls. Thats when they got a concussion and--

Jean looked through glossy eyes at Marco’s dead, emotionless face. He shook his head; hiccups escaping with every breath he tried taking.

_I … Oh God … I remember …_

**  
**He stood up finally, still crying. I remember you …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's the end of this story ;-;   
> It's a little sad ... but I hope you all enjoyed it :D


End file.
